The night at the beach
by Agathad20
Summary: "But you're not my type" Those words were disturbing Percy more than they should. What will make Nico think otherwise.


**Hello again. I haven't written anything in ages. I forgot how beautiful it felt. Just so you all know I ship Percabeth too. So if you don't like Perico (PercoxNico) or boyxboy stuff you'd better not read. I do not own anything.**

* * *

' _But it's cool. We're cool. I mean, I see now...you're cute, but you're not my type.'_

Percy could hear those words as if it happened yesterday. Those words have been repeating themselves in his head over and over again. Wandering around, he found his way to the Fireworks beach. It had always been his favourite place at the camp. It wasn't very surprising that water calmed him down and helped him think better. For once, he pushed his powers aside, wanting to feel the cold rush of water on his feet. Losing himself in the beauty of the night sky around him, he sighed. He had so much on his mind; the renovation, building of new shrines, college applications, new demigods…. That list could go very long. He was about to get up and leave when he felt someone push him from behind. He lost his balance and tumbled right into the water. Of course, he could have used his powers to stay dry and not fall into the water but it's Percy Jackson we are talking about. He opened his mouth to let out a string of curse words and planning to destroy the person who was responsible for this but froze when he saw who it was.

Standing a few feet away was Nico Di Angelo, bent down to clutching his sides and laughing. The sight of Nico laughing with a rarely seen glitter of mischief in his eyes was a view to admire. Percy couldn't help but smile at the younger boy."What did you do that for?" He asked trying to sound angry but failing miserably. "I-I'm sorry. I just had to do it. You looked so serious. Sorry" Nico said still laughing. Getting out of the water Percy and walking towards Nico he half whispered "You don't sound sorry. And didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with a son of Poseidon. Especially when he is in water"

And that's when Percy swept him off his feet and literally threw him into the freezing water. "Percy?!" He screamed, standing up and charging towards Percy. Percy easily dodged him, around laughing. "Is that all you've got ,Nico?" while blasting Nico with water. "Hey! That's not fair yo-" and that was all Nico could manage to say before Percy dragged him into the water splashing on him with his hands and screaming "This is fair, isn't it?!" They both stood up and Nico ran towards the sand. Anywhere but the water. He wasn't gonna give up without a fight. He landed on the sand with a grunt as Percy tackled him from behind. They rolled around, half on the ground and half in the water trying to push each other into the water. But it wasn't easy when neither of them can stop laughing. They end up tangled in each other's legs on the ground with Percy on top of Nico. Both of them coughing and out of breath.

Pinning both of Nico's hands on top of him, he bent down to whisper, "Someone told me that you are ticklish. Why don't we find out?" "You wouldn't." "Watch me!" An evil grin spread across Percy's face as he started to tickle Nico's stomach. "Percy, stop!" Nico shouted trying to push Percy off of him but he was laughing way too hard to accomplish anything. "Please, stop... stop" "If you say so" Percy said trying to put up a straight face and looking down at Nico with his hair plastered across his face and his clothes soaking wet. He felt a strong urge to reach out and sweep the hair blocking Nico's dark eyes, so strong he had to give into it. His hand lingered on Nico's pale cheek "How am I not your type?" He asked in a whisper. "What?" Nico asks confused. "The other day you said I wasn't your type. Why amn't I your type?" "Right that. I-I didn't know know wh-what else to say. You don't li-like me an-anyway." He stutters, obviously embarrassed, trying to look away. But Percy was taking none of that. He moved his fingertips and brushed Nico's pale lips. Looking into his eyes, he felt something he has never felt before. The beauty of his eyes entranced him as he leans down bringing his lips closer and closer to Nico's. "What are you doing?" Nico asked breathless. His breath tickling Percy's lips as he spoke. Percy could feel Nico's heart beating a million per second, matching his own. "Showing you what I like" He states as he descends the minute gap between them.


End file.
